Perspícuo
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Sirius tombara a cabeça de lado, como se fosse um cão que analisava curioso alguma coisa incapaz de compreender mas que, ainda assim, o fascinava. Na verdade, aquela era uma definição exata para o que Remus era. [SiRem]


**Título: **Perspícuo  
**Sinopse: **Sirius tombara a cabeça de lado, como se fosse um cão que analisava curioso alguma coisa incapaz de compreender mas que, ainda assim, o fascinava. Na verdade, aquela era uma definição exata para o que Remus era.  
**Avisos: **Uma torrente de puppylove inapropriada para menores de dezoito anos nessa fic. Não digam que eu não avisei.

* * *

Lily e Remus tinham os pés mergulhados na margem refrescante do lago. Era um dia quente de verão, que os três Marotos ausentes perdiam cumprindo mais uma detenção. Um silêncio tranquilo pairava entre os dois. O tipo de silêncio que só conseguiam desfrutar na ausência de Peter, James e Sirius. Um silêncio aprazível, que Remus aprendeu a desfrutar desde que Lily começara a namorar James, há poucas semanas atrás.

Naquele dia, no entanto, o silêncio vinha sendo pontuado por lacunas de conversa que Remus não sabia como conduzir. Não que ele não gostasse, ele adorava conversar com Lily — por vezes, coisas que não se sentia a vontade de discutir com os melhores amigos. Isso porque principalmente James e Sirius não tinham paciência para conversas profundas e de grande significado emocional. Além, é claro, de serem abençoados com a sutileza de uma cruza entre Trasgos Montanheses e Gigantes. Lily, por outro lado, era diferente. Ela tinha aquela estranha capacidade de captar sombras nos olhares das pessoas. Era sensível, gentil e sabia perfeitamente bem como ganhar confiança de seu interlocutor. Remus já sabia daquilo há muito tempo, é claro, e entre ele e Evans havia crescido aquele inesperado sentimento de confidência. Aquilo havia crescido exponencialmente desde que Lily descobrira sobre sua licantropia. Remus não sabia se descobrira sozinha — o que era bem possível, a garota era extremamente inteligente —, ou se James havia lhe dito. Qualquer que fosse a realidade, ele não se importava.

Só havia um problema. Lily Evans era perigosa quando farejava sentimentos que a maioria das pessoas tentava soterrar. Ela era especialmente boa naquela prática com Remus. Naquela tarde ela mais uma vez provava essa habilidade, e foi com muito receio que o lobisomem assentiu positivamente em resposta à pergunta de Lily, sem olhar para a garota. Tinha seus olhos presos na superfície ondulada do lago, onde o pôr-do-sol alaranjado compunha uma paisagem que, em qualquer outra situação, Remus estaria realmente admirando.

Segundos se passaram depois da afirmativa de Remus. A pergunta da ruiva ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. _"Você gosta dele, não é?"._ Oh, sim. Ele foi inundado por uma onda de imenso alívio e desespero. Era maravilhoso deixar aquilo finalmente escapar. Remus sentiu que podia levantar vôo tamanho a leveza que o atingiu, mas tinha medo de olhar para Lily e despencar grotescamente. Sabia que era devaneio de sua parte. Sabia que era ousadia sua achar que ele, justamente _ele,_ aceitaria aquele sentimento.

Para sua surpresa, ele sentiu os dedos gentis de Lily em seus ombros, e olhou para ela antes que pudesse se refrear. Havia um sorriso muito cálido e uma compreensão terna em seus olhos castanhos que aqueceram o peito do lobisomem. Não havia nem sombra de julgamento ou de sarcasmo. Ela apenas sorria.

— Eu gosto do Sirius — Remus repetiu baixinho, dando-se conta de que era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo em voz alta.

— Eu sei — Lily sorriu, e os dois voltaram os olhos para o lago.

* * *

James tinha as vestes enlameadas, os cabelos pingavam profusamente e escorriam por seu rosto, contornando o patético sorriso em seus lábios. Sirius não sabia dizer o motivo do sorriso. Se era porque haviam ganhado a disputa acirrada de Quadribol contra a Sonserina, ou se era pelo beijo que Lily lhe dera assim que correu para encontrá-lo na frente do vestiário. Remus a acompanhava, e recebeu um abraço lamacento de James e de Sirius, antes que eles entrassem para um merecido banho.

Sozinhos no vestiário, já que toda a equipe nem ao menos fizera questão de tomar banho, James fitava Sirius enquanto ele desamarrava os cadarços pegajosos do sapato. O anormal silêncio entre ambos lembrou Sirius de que o amigo vinha andando com aquela expressão esquisita nos últimos dias. Sirius o pegava o tempo todo observando o nada, com o cenho franzido de maneira que ficava quando ele concebia mais um de seus planos absurdos.

— Ei, Prongs — ele chamou o amigo, jogando nele o bolo molhado e sujo que virara seu uniforme —, você está bem?

James deixou o uniforme cair no chão, e pareceu despertar de uma espécie de transe. Sirius tinha a nítida sensação de que naqueles momentos de reflexão introspectiva, ele estava travando uma batalha interna bastante delicada. E, se _James Potter_ gastava _tanto_ tempo refletindo sobre alguma coisa, era porque era algo sério.

Sirius não esperou por uma resposta. Entrou em um dos cubículos e ligou o chuveiro, sentindo a lama escorrer de seus cabelos e se diluir na água quente. Ele já se esquecera de que fizera a pergunta, quando James a respondeu.

— Escuta, Padfoot — ele disse devagar, com uma cautela completamente atípica — preciso te contar uma coisa.

Sirius murmurou em concordância, aguçando a audição para que pudesse ouvir James por cima do barulho da água. Seguiu-se um longo silêncio em que James parecia novamente estar absorto em pensamentos, e aquilo começou a preocupá-lo seriamente.

— Desembucha, Prongs! Já vou avisando que se for aquela história da calcinha da Lily, pela décima vez, não fui eu quem-

— Não é isso — e a seriedade na voz do animago fez Sirius se preocupar de verdade — o Moony gosta de você.

Sirius paralisou debaixo do chuveiro, como se a lama tivesse ressecado e endurecido em sua pele. Primeiro ele pensou não ter ouvido direito, mas logo James eliminou essa possibilidade, quando repetiu, aparentemente preocupado que não tivesse sido suficientemente claro.

— Digo, ele _gosta_ de você, entende?

James esperou, torcendo nas mãos as luvas de couro que já tinha tirado. Olhou na direção do chuveiro onde Sirius estava, esperando qualquer coisa, e a ausência de reação começava a deixá-lo nervoso. Ouviu o amigo desligar o chuveiro, e a cabeça enlameada e caótica de Sirius Black surgiu por detrás da porta, com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

— Que _porra_ é essa, James? Isso não é brincadeira que se faça! — havia assombro, quase pânico, em sua voz.

James riu nervosamente, erguendo-se do banco e espalhando lama para todo lado.

— Não é brincadeira, Padfoot. Não, _escuta!_ — acrescentou, diante do olhar de descrença do outro — Lily me contou. Ela disse que Moony contou pra ela, mas que ela já tinha sacado há um bom tempo.

Sirius o olhou em um silêncio aterrorizado, e James voltou a torcer as mãos, em um misto quase cômico de culpa e alívio. Era óbvio que aquela revelação estava entalada em sua garganta durante os últimos dias.

— Ela... _O quê? _— ele murmurou, agora parecendo dividir do assombro de James — como assim ela tinha _sacado? _Prongs, sua namorada me dá arrepios.

James riu, concordando intimamente com aquela frase. Um segundo depois, voltou a ficar nervoso. Se aquilo era um prelúdio de que as notícias bombásticas não tinham acabado, Sirius sentiu que era melhor se sentar. Antes que pudesse perguntar, porém, James confessou.

— Olha, Padfoot... Não é como se eu _não _tivesse percebido alguma coisa. Mas quando Lily me contou, foi como se tudo se encaixasse, entende? — ele se sentou novamente, olhando para o teto agora, como se buscasse lembranças muito antigas — é diferente, o modo como vocês se tratam. Você é de longe o mais íntimo do Moony, mas eu nunca... Nunca tinha pensado que podia ser algo mais. Só que agora, depois que a Lily me contou, eu comecei a juntar as peças e... Padfoot, você _gosta _do Moony, não é?

Sirius sentiu o queixo cair. Em partes por causa da casualidade com a qual James falara tudo aquilo, embora ele tivesse um brilho quase maníaco nos olhos. Outra parte estava absolutamente atônita com a realização de que James, veja bem, _James, _tivesse chegado àquela conclusão sozinho.

— Você falou disso com a Lily? — Sirius apertou os olhos, enrolando a toalha branca no quadril e saindo do chuveiro – ainda completamente imundo.

— Não — James se apressou em responder, voltando os olhos para o amigo — Não, porque eu não tinha certeza.

Seguiu-se um silêncio no qual Sirius teve tempo de analisar que a frase do animago havia saído no passado.

— E agora você tem?

— Padfoot. Faz cinco minutos que eu te perguntei, e você não negou até agora — James pontuou com certa obviedade.

Sirius suspirou exasperado, afundando os dedos nos cabelos embaraçados. James não conseguia acompanhar qual era exatamente o motivo de sua aflição. Se tinha entendido direito, Moony gostava de Padfoot. E Padfoot gostava de Moony. Em sua cabeça simplista aquilo era uma equação bem fácil de resolver.

— Você está... Digo, tudo bem? Achei que você surtaria.

James riu baixinho e finalmente começou a retirar as vestes. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz parecia muito mais a de James Potter do que nos últimos minutos, o que relaxou Sirius instantaneamente.

— Padfoot, apesar das semelhanças, eu não sou Walburga Black. Não me importa quem é que você come ou deixa de comer, mas devo admitir que meu cérebro fundiria se eu visse alguma cena inapropriada entre você e Moony.

Sirius piscou lentamente e riu. E James o acompanhou, e alguns minutos depois, os dois riam exatamente pelo mesmo motivo — Sirius Black se atracando com um lobisomem. A velha Sra. Black sofreria um colapso nervoso.

— E então, quando vai falar com ele? — soou a voz de James, minutos depois de voltarem para o chuveiro.

— Eu não sei. Mas se você contar para a Lily eu vou te _capar,_ está me ouvindo? Se ela contar pro Moony...

— Ela provavelmente já sabe, Padfoot. Ela _sempre_ sabe.

* * *

Pilhas de copos sujos desmoronavam sobre as mesas improvisadas na sala comunal da Grifinória. O chão estava coalhado de latas de cerveja amanteigada, e muitas bandejas vazias e cheias de farelos indicavam que alguns alunos haviam decididamente visitado a cozinha naquela noite. Remus abriu espaço entre os restos da festa, e sentou-se no sofá mais próximo da lareira. Estava muito frio lá fora. A chuva começara a cair poucos minutos depois do término da partida, e se estendia até o momento. Remus não estava bêbado, mas o calor confortável do fogo e a almofada de penas sobre a qual recostara eram um convite maravilhoso para a inconsciência.

Lily e James estavam sentados com Sirius à um canto. James tinha uma garrafa vazia na mão, e parecia alegre demais para o avançado da noite. Lily quase não bebia, e, para a surpresa geral, Sirius Black não havia ingerido uma gota de álcool sequer.

— Sabe — começou James, olhando para Sirius com um tom de reprovação — você fica _muito estranho_ quando eu estou bêbado e você está sóbrio.

Um pouco mais à frente, Peter escorregou num castelo de Snap Explosivo, e o barulho sobressaltou todos os presentes na sala – a maioria quase dormindo pelos cantos. Peter desatinou em uma lista infinita de palavrões e, completamente bêbado, subiu as escadas do dormitório. Alguns sextanistas que ainda resistiam ao sono logo fizeram o mesmo. Sirius fitava Remus com o canto dos olhos. Ele parecia absorto em algum livro qualquer, o que parecia algo completamente absurdo para se fazer depois de uma festa. Mas Lily sabia que os olhos do lupino nem ao menos se moviam sobre o papel.

— Padfoot — James chamou, apoiando-se no ombro da namorada — qual é o seu problema, cara? _Ele gosta de você!_

Mais ou menos no meio da festa, quando James já estava alegre demais para que pudesse se conter, ele contara a Lily sobre a pequena conversa que tinha tido com Sirius no vestiário. Sirius só não o matara porque Lily insistira categoricamente que já desconfiava.

— James, fale baixo — ralhou Lily — vocês todos são muito amigos. É natural que os dois tenham medo de estragar tudo. Não é tão simples assim se declarar para alguém.

— Eu sempre me declarei pra você! — James rebateu.

— É diferente! Você não tinha nada a perder, não é? Sirius e Remus são amigos, é muito mais delicado — ela usava um tom de voz paciente demais, como se James fosse alguém incapacitado de compreender coisas muito simples — se algo der errado, a amizade pode nunca mais voltar a ser a mesma.

— Lily, pare de tentar me tranquilizar — Sirius murmurou com sarcasmo, arrancando uma risada de James.

— Eu ainda acho que vocês complicam demais as coisas... Anda, Padfoot! — ele se empertigou, empurrou o animago pelos ombros e a cena começava a chamar atenção dos poucos alunos do sétimo ano que permaneciam na sala.

— Você enlouqueceu? Aqui não! — Sirius murmurou, pisou em uma das cartas de Snap Explosivo que Wormtail havia espalhado, provocando um estalo que chamou a atenção de todos.

Inclusive de Remus. Ele ergueu momentaneamente os olhos na direção dos três, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Quando ele retornou a leitura, James continuou em sua empreitada.

— Não estou mandando você se atirar em cima dele, apenas...

— Conversem — completou Lily com simplicidade.

Bem, _conversar_ era algo fácil, certo? Afinal, passara os últimos sete anos fazendo isso, especialmente com Remus, e o assunto nunca parecia faltar. Podia conversar. Não era difícil. Cambaleou ao longo da sala, desejando ter bebido pelo menos uma cerveja amanteigada e se amaldiçoando por estar sóbrio. Murmurou sozinho o que quer que fosse, buscando no fundo do cérebro algum assunto que parecesse casual, mas não lhe vinha nada em mente. De repente, parecia _impossível_ que conversar fosse um hábito tão casual entre as pessoas, sem que elas tivessem um manual em mãos. Com o cenho franzido ele sentou-se ao lado de Remus, e, antes que pudesse falar, Remus se adiantou.

— Antes que eu perca meu tempo aqui: você está bêbado? — Remus murmurou, sem erguer os olhos das páginas. Entretanto, Sirius o viu sorrir.

— Não — ele murmurou, sentindo-se instantaneamente mais leve, e riu quando o lobisomem ergueu o olhar desconfiado, analisando-o atentamente — é sério, não estou!

— Foi o que pensei. Então, no que está pensando? — ele fechou o livro, deixando-o de lado.

— Como assim?

— Padfoot, para você _não_ se embebedar com Prongs depois de uma partida, é porque alguma coisa está muito errada com a estrutura do universo.

Sirius riu. Ajeitou-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas sobre o estofado e imediatamente recebeu as pernas de Remus sobre seu colo. Não havia absolutamente nada de novo até aí. Remus gostava de apoiar os pés no colo de Sirius quando se sentavam. Também gostava de deitar em seu colo enquanto lia. Sirius adquirira o hábito de pentear seus fios castanho-claros naquelas ocasiões. Às vezes, ficavam assim por horas a fio, sem que Sirius fosse vencido por sua hiperatividade. Ele simplesmente poderia ficar o resto da noite daquele jeito. De repente, a ponderação de James lhe veio me mente.

"— _é diferente, o modo como vocês se tratam."_

Ele desviou os olhos até James, e descobriu que ele e Lily cochichavam baixinho, com agitação crescente. Decidiu que era melhor não olhar mais. Voltou os olhos para Remus, e encontrou os dele – mais dourados do que nunca por causa do fogo da lareira. Nunca havia pensando naquilo. Ele deixava Remus esticar suas pernas em seu colo, deixava-o adormecer sobre suas pernas e acariciava seus cabelos porque _gostava_ dele. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que Remus colocava os pés em seu colo, deitava em suas pernas ou adormecia sob suas carícias porque _também_ gostava dele. Parecia óbvio agora.

— Sirius, você está bem?

Sirius tombara a cabeça de lado, como se fosse um cão que analisava curioso alguma coisa incapaz de compreender mas que, ainda assim, o fascinava. Na verdade, aquela era uma definição exata para o que Remus era.

— Não estou tramando nada, Moony — ele sorriu, divertindo-se com os olhos desconfiados do licantropo, e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando viu que ele não acreditava — você tem uma _péssima_ visão de mim, não é? — não havia sinal de ofensa em sua voz.

— Claro — Remus riu, como se fosse óbvio — você ficou meio introspectivo a festa toda... Ao contrário do James.

Os dois voltaram os olhos para o amigo, que no momento estava ocupado demais sussurrando qualquer coisa no ouvido de Lily – que corava visivelmente, mas sorria. Um momento de apreciação silenciosa se seguiu, o os dois acompanharam os dedos gentis de Lily acariciando os fios desalinhados de James. Ele obviamente murmurava algo muito interessante, pois Lily, sempre tão discreta, não conseguia impedir uma expressão de encanto. Eles se afastaram e tornaram a se aproximar, e James a beijou no momento seguinte. Ela apoiou os braços nos ombros dele, afundando as mãos e desordenando de vez seus cabelos. James, por sua vez, envolveu-a protetoramente com os braços e, embora Lily Evans não fosse o tipo de bruxa que precisava ser protegida, ela obviamente aceitava o gesto de muito bom grado.

Os dois ainda se beijavam quando Sirius e Remus deram-lhe privacidade, seus olhos se encontrando acidentalmente. Remus estava corado, e Sirius não conseguiu impedir uma risada. Ele sabia exatamente o que o lupino devia estar sentindo pois, não importava como olhassem a cena, era envolvente assisti-los, porque havia entrega absoluta das duas partes. Sirius sufocou no fundo do peito a inveja que sentiu, mas o sentimento só piorou quando fitou Remus novamente.

Ele era _lindo. _Ele pensou ter suspirado, mas não teve certeza. Seus olhos perscrutaram o lobisomem, em todos os mínimos detalhes. Não que já não tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes, mas agora ele sabia. Ainda não tinha digerido completamente o fato, mas sabia que Remus o analisava do mesmo jeito que era analisado naquele momento. Saber que Remus nutria aqueles sentimentos pareceu bem mais real do que ouvir aquilo da boca de James, agora que era envolvido pelo mel dos olhos dele. Ele olhou com atenção, e era tão _real,_ quase palpável, que ele não conseguiu acreditar que não tivesse visto antes.

Remus puxou o ar para dizer alguma coisa, mas o que quer que fosse, Sirius nunca chegou a saber. Isso porque seus dedos se ergueram, sem permissão, e roçaram na maçã do rosto do licantropo. Estava quente, muito quente. Ele escorregou os dedos em direção ascendente, a ponta do indicador quase nas têmporas e o polegar flutuando sobre o lábio inferior de Remus. Ele não sabia se respirava ou não, mas sentiu o ar rarefeito quando Remus tombou o rosto, encaixando a bochecha na palma fria de Sirius. Nenhum dos dois disse nada quando Sirius tocou o lábio inferior impecavelmente rosado de Remus. Percorreu sua extensão sem pressa, e logo os olhos passaram a acompanhar o movimento. Registrou que o lobisomem fechou os olhos em dado momento, e o medo que pesava no fundo de seu estômago evaporou naquele momento. Sentiu a entrega que havia nos olhos cerrados de Remus. Continuou a escorregar os dedos, contornando agora o queixo fino, descendo até o pescoço e usando o polegar agora para amaciar sua pele. Nunca o havia tocado ali, e, de repente, percebeu que havia tanto em Remus que ainda não havia tocado. Seus dedos acoplaram na nuca do lobisomem, divertindo-se com as cócegas que os fios castanhos causavam nos nós de seus dedos; e era quase impossível resistir à tentação de tocá-los, embrenhar os dedos exatamente como Lily tão carinhosamente fizera com James minutos atrás.

Seus olhos chuvosos se fecharam por um segundo infinitesimal, e quando tornou a abri-los, Remus tinha se aproximado. Seus olhos dourados tão próximos, abertos mais uma vez, e eram tão quentes que Sirius ironicamente se congelou sob o olhar minucioso do lupino. Foi sua vez de ser alvo dos toques experimentais de Remus, e ele nunca imaginou que a sensação seria tão boa. Sentiu as mãos delicadas dele em seu pescoço, e sentiu-o dobrar as pernas em seu colo, em uma tentativa óbvia de se aproximar mais. Sirius segurou suas pernas, mantendo-o firme no lugar, e enquanto ponderava se tinha permissão para tocá-lo ali, Remus o beijou.

Sirius ouviu uma exclamação de surpresa, e sabia que havia sido James. A exclamação viera abafada, e ele sabia que havia sido Lily. Ele poderia ter sorrido, mas não havia nada no mundo além dos lábios de Remus nos seus. Experimentando, os dentes fincando seu lábio inferior, a língua morna deslizando para dentro. Sirius retribuiu, e sua hesitação evaporou quando sentiu o gosto do lupino. Era doce, e podia estar delirando, mas tinha cheiro de chocolate — o que fazia sentido, pois Remus era assumidamente chocólatra. Remus suspirou em sua boca, e afundou os dedos em seus cabelos negros, e flexionou as pernas novamente em seu colo. Sirius suspirou também, subindo as palmas trêmulas pela espinha do licantropo, pressionando o ponto entre suas escápulas em um convite para que se aproximasse mais.

Quando o contato se quebrou, Lupin forçou o ar pela boca, como se tivesse esquecido a maneira correta de respirar. Ele aferrou-se no animago, como se tivesse medo de um afastamento que não veio. Sirius riu, muito próximo de seu ouvido, e Lupin realizou o quanto realmente se assemelhava a um latido. Um calor confortável escorregou por sua garganta, instalou-se em seu peito e irradiou com força ao longo de seus membros. Voltaram a se beijar, agora sem o receio da experimentação, sem a cautela que pode preceder a rejeição. Remus tinha os lábios inchados, avermelhados em um tom inédito, e Sirius invadiu a intimidade de seu suéter cinza, tateando a pele de suas costas à medida que deixava Remus subjugar sua boca, como se fosse um direito pré-determinado do lupino.

Remus suspirou com o contato da palma glacial em sua pele – um novo local onde nunca havia sido tocado por Sirius – e o beijo se desfez quando ele puxou devagar os fios pretos do animago, fazendo-o pender a cabeça. Remus aproximou a ponta do nariz do pescoço de Sirius, contornando seu pomo-de-adão e, quando se encontrava perto de avançar no toque, alguém pigarreou muito alto. Sobressaltados, viraram-se para James e Lily, que observavam sem pudor.

— Olha, sem querer cortar o embalo de vocês, mas se eu não tivesse confundido aquele grupinho do quinto ano que ainda estava aqui, eles teriam ficado traumatizados — ele riu com a cara de espanto dos outros dois, mas continuou — é uma pena que ninguém tenha feito isso por mim, porque essa cena nunca mais vai sair da minha cabeça.

— Eu sei que você está com inveja, Prongs, mas eu já te disse — Sirius segurou o queixo de Remus, plantando um beijo no canto de seus lábios inadvertidamente —, eu e você não podemos ser mais do que amigos. Não daria certo.

James riu, acompanhado de Remus. Até Lily sorriu, embora tivesse se erguido subitamente e puxado as vestes de James para que a acompanhasse.

— Não façam barulho — James advertiu, enquanto desviava o caminho de Lily até o dormitório dos meninos, fazendo a garota corar, mas não resistir — sou muito bom com o feitiço silenciador, sou excelente em trancar portas, mas não queremos correr o risco, não é mesmo?

Sirius não se surpreendeu ao ver James erguer a varinha e silenciar a sala, mas suas sobrancelhas se ergueram ao ver Lily Evans fazer o mesmo em direção à porta que levava aos dormitórios femininos, lacrando-a. James e Lily sorriram cúmplices um para o outro e subiram correndo as escadas, e Sirius teve certeza de que ela estava passando tempo demais com James.

— E ah, não ousem voltar até amanhecer! Uma mão lava a outra — ele ouviu o amigo dizer, antes de fechar a porta do dormitório.

Sirius foi atraído de volta à realidade quando ouviu uma risada logo ao seu lado.

— James vai estragar essa menina... — ele comentou, embora não houvesse nem sombra de preocupação em sua voz.

— E eu que achava que ela é quem ia acabar consertando ele — Sirius ponderou, imediatamente submerso novamente na presença do lobisomem.

— Eu também cheguei a pensar isso sobre você e eu.

Sirius riu. Passou os braços na cintura do lobisomem e o trouxe para perto, e os olhos dourados brilharam com mais intensidade do que nunca.

— Que pretensão sua achar que podia me consertar, Moony — ele repreendeu, e prensou a boca de Remus pela segunda vez, com a certeza de que não iria parar dessa vez.

Remus riu, sendo abafado pelo ímpeto de Sirius. Repentinamente, o fogo da lareira se alastrou, consumiu o ambiente ao redor e a temperatura era tão intensa que Remus podia sentir Sirius derreter e escorrer entre seus dedos. Quando se deu conta de que o fogo continuava do mesmo jeito, e o calor escaldante que sentia vinha aparentemente de Sirius, o calor penetrou seus poros, queimou suas entranhas, e se alocou de maneira definitiva em seu peito. Por algum motivo, o beijo era pontuado com risos baixos e olhares incrédulos. Era como se Sirius fosse feito de fumaça, como se fosse evaporar diante de seus olhos. Aquele rosto bronzeado, emoldurado pelos cabelos negros e sedosos, os olhos impecavelmente cinzas, o sorriso branco e tão... Sirius. Nunca o tinha visto assim tão de perto, tão perto que quase desfocava. Não se deu conta de quando escorregou pelo estofado, chutando algumas almofadas no chão no processo, e o beijo parou quando Sirius percebeu que quase se deitava sobre o lobisomem. Fitaram-se.

Como se experimentasse, as mãos gélidas — que destoavam do restante de seu corpo — do animago brincaram com a barra do suéter do lobisomem. Havia uma pergunta muda nas íris chuvosas, e Remus mordeu os lábios inconscientemente, coisa que Sirius tomou como um sinal verde. Seus dedos muito compridos deslizaram para dentro do tecido, e ele podia sentir o relevo sinuoso de algumas cicatrizes especialmente profundas. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Remus durante todo o trajeto, mas os do lupino se fecharam quando o outro ergueu o tecido, expondo seu abdome. Sirius achou que ele estava prestes a falar alguma coisa — e ele tinha certeza de que era sobre as cicatrizes —, e, então, o beijou. Os músculos do licantropo relaxaram como se o calor tivesse esse efeito. Sua boca encaixou na de Sirius, e ele trouxe mais ímpeto ao beijo quando sentiu os dígitos passeando a esmo entre suas cicatrizes, acompanhando o trajeto das que pareciam atrair mais o animago. Muito inesperadamente, Remus deu-se conta de que ninguém nunca havia tocado suas cicatrizes. E foi com espanto que descobriu que era agradável.

O beijo se partiu por iniciativa de Sirius, e antes que o outro pudesse reclamar, os lábios inchados dele partiram até a curva do pescoço alheio. Remus sentiu primeiro a respiração quente, o hálito fresco, e então ele o tocou. E o mundo se resumia aos lábios famintos de Sirius em seu pescoço, a ponta de seu nariz resvalando em sua pele, a ascensão até a parte de trás de sua orelha. Com um arrepio e um gemido discreto, Remus arqueou a coluna quando teve o lóbulo capturado, ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos do animago alcançaram seu mamilo.

— Padfoot — ele balbuciou, seus olhos teimando em fechar sem sua autorização, e sua voz era macia, quase rouca.

Sirius teria rosnado se pudesse, e pouca coisa no mundo parecia melhor do que ouvir seu nome naquele tom. Na voz de Moony. Seu coração disparou no peito e em poucos segundos estavam embolados um no outro, os braços de Remus se erguendo quando o animago tirou seu suéter em um misto de pressa e delicadeza. Uma visão panorâmica do torso do lobisomem calou a sede de Sirius por um momento, porque aquilo era mais importante. Não olhou para o licantropo, pois sabia que haveria apreensão em seus traços gentis, e não era a expressão que queria ver nele agora. Com os olhos fixos naquelas marcas, os dedos correram livremente, contornando cada talho, admirando cada detalhe que era Remus. Afundou novamente o rosto, beijando ternamente a têmpora do lobisomem, e escorreu os lábios em direção à sua audição.

— Você é _lindo_ — murmurou, e a voz cristalina e sincera quase fez Remus acreditar.

Não houve tempo para respostas quando ele se abaixou, passando pelo tórax de Remus e capturando um dos mamilos com a língua. Remus tampou a boca instintivamente, e o ato deixou Sirius mais curioso do que nunca. Contornou o ponto sensível com a língua, friccionou os lábios até que se tornasse rijo. Outra coisa se tornava muito rígida logo abaixo, se pressionava contra a coxa de Sirius, e ele não pensava que fosse possível sentir o calor que aquele contato causava sem desmaiar. Remus parecia ciente de sua situação, porque tentava flexionar as pernas para esconder seu prazer. Sirius afastou o rosto, os dedos ainda floreando suas cicatrizes, enquanto a mão livre pousou inadvertidamente em sua coxa. O toque queimou a pele de Remus, e Sirius forçou a perna do lupino para baixo, forçando a própria masculinidade contra a virilha do outro. Remus corou intensamente, mas suas pupilas dilatadas e o jeito como mordeu os lábios delataram sua excitação.

— Céus, Moony. Eu sabia que desejava você, mas _isso..._ — a incredulidade no tom dele fez Remus rir, porque sabia exatamente a que ele se referia.

Ele se ergueu um pouco, de modo que as mãos alcançassem a nuca de Sirius, tracionando seu corpo e roubando-lhe um beijo. O desejo de Remus atravessou Sirius como uma lâmina afiada, e ele cravou as unhas nas costas nuas do outro, e o lobisomem arqueou, e gemeu, e Sirius descobriu que aquele era o som mais melodioso do mundo. Mas queria mais. Muito mais.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Remus puxou a barra de seu suéter, e Sirius ergueu os braços prontamente, deixando a vestimenta de lado. Sentir sua pele contra a do lupino era melhor do que imaginava. Sua virilha pulsava e doía, e ele queria consumir Remus naquele mesmo segundo, mas sabia que não podia se apressar, embora o toque das mãos dele em seu tronco exigisse pressa. Ele forçou o cós da calça de Lupin para baixo, e não houve hesitação quando ele ergueu um pouco o quadril, para que o tecido pudesse deslizar por suas pernas. Oh, sim, havia um novo mapa de cicatrizes em suas coxas, e Sirius teria tempo para lê-las mais tarde. No momento, o volume escondido pela roupa íntima do lobisomem era uma urgência um pouco maior.

— Padfoot.

Sirius ouviu o chamado de algum lugar, e quando sua atenção voltou ao rosto de Remus, foi com admiração que descobriu que ele estava muito próximo, e as mãos em seus ombros, empurrando-o em direção ao sofá. Remus queria inverter as posições, e quem era Sirius para lhe negar qualquer pedido?

Afundou contra o estofado velho, seus braços contornando os ombros de Remus com pressa, enquanto sentiu o trabalho que ele fazia para livrar suas calças. Não demorou. Beijaram-se durante todo o tempo que levou para que o lupino enganchasse os dedos magros no elástico da última peça de roupa de Sirius, e o livrasse do aperto que parecia torturá-lo. A masculinidade de Sirius se revelou tesa, lustrada pelas gotas pré-seminais que escorriam. Remus quase gemeu, seus olhos cruzaram com os do animago e, com a súbita compreensão do que se passava na cabeça do lupino, Sirius gemeu antes que tivesse um real motivo para tal.

As mãos contornaram sua ereção, e Remus experimentou, tocou, deslizou os dedos pela extremidade, molhando-os com o prazer do animago. Sirius o observou com avidez, encantado com a concentração, com o desejo vulcânico e ao mesmo tempo terno com qual Remus fitava o que fazia. Sirius moveu o quadril, mordeu os lábios e seu gemido atraiu novamente a atenção de Remus. Sentiu que poderia terminar só ao descobrir o desejo óbvio no rosto de Sirius.

— Oh, Moony... — ele ondulou o quadril quando o aperto foi reforçado, e teria se erguido para beijar o lupino, se o mesmo não tivesse se afastado.

Sirius cravou os dedos no braço do sofá, e os segundos seguintes foram confusos quando viu a cabeleira castanha do lobisomem subitamente entre suas pernas. O hálito o fez estremecer, e o gemido mais alto até então escapou de sua garganta, pois a boca de Remus envolvendo sua ereção era demais_. "Oh, Merlin",_ foi tudo o que conseguiu conjecturar enquanto Remus o provava, como se tentasse descobrir o ritmo certo, a pressão ideal, a força que deveria usar. E a variação na velocidade e na pressão poderia facilmente acabar com a sanidade de Sirius em poucos minutos.

O animago ergueu a cabeça por um momento, mas logo descobriu que era muito mais estimulante manter os olhos nos movimentos em seu quadril. A cabeça de Remus descia e subia com cada vez mais ímpeto, e os dedos de Sirius enroscaram-se nos cabelos castanhos em uma carícia terna. Gemia cada vez que via-se sumir na boca de Remus, e tornar a aparecer coberto com a saliva escaldante do lobisomem. Sentia o suor imergir na parte de trás de seus joelhos, e repentinamente Remus parou, erguendo os olhos dourados para Remus. Pareceu gostar do que viu, pois um sorriso moldou seus lábios. Lábios esses por onde escorria um filete de saliva, que não teve tempo de limpar, pois Sirius exigiu um beijo assim que viu aqueles lábios livres.

Beijaram-se. Sirius inverteu novamente o jogo, desabando o corpo sobre o de Remus, e o outro parecia não ter nenhuma objeção. Pelo contrário, ergueu a cabeça para trás e balbuciou algo ininteligível quando sua roupa íntima sumiu, e sua masculinidade tocou a de Sirius, e o animago se moveu com furor, atritando seu ventre ao dele. As pernas de Remus envolveram seu quadril, trouxeram-no para mais perto e as cadeiras de Sirius deslizavam, fluíam naturalmente, e seus ventres eram uma mistura úmida e quente de desejo. Suas bocas devoravam-se com entrega, impossibilitando que abrissem os olhos, e as mãos de Remus estavam em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

— Moony — ele chamou, quebrando o beijo bruscamente. Ainda tinha os olhos fechados, e o nariz roçou gentilmente contra o do lobisomem, o quadril ainda se movia, embora com mais suavidade — quero entrar em você.

Ele não sabia que reação esperar, mas não podia esconder a necessidade de tomar Remus. Quando abriu os olhos, descobriu que os dourados o fitavam muito intensamente, talvez como nunca haviam feito antes. Havia algo escrito em suas íris, e Sirius sorriu ao descobrir que não era negação.

Sirius olhou ao redor, procurando sua varinha, mas lembrou-se no instante seguinte que a deixara no dormitório antes de ir para o campo de Quadribol. E, segundo as instruções de James, era melhor não ousar entrar lá agora. Remus riu, parecendo saber exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça. Curvando-se para baixo, remexeu no bolo amassado de roupas que haviam virado suas vestes e retirou do interior de uma delas sua varinha.

— Procurando isto? — ele sorriu, mas afastou a varinha antes que Sirius pudesse tomar posse dela.

Sob o olhar muito curioso do animago, ele se ergueu com alguma dificuldade até a mesa ao lado do sofá, agarrando um copo cheio de alguma coisa que Sirius não saberia dizer o que era. Remus tocou a borda do copo com a varinha, e nada pareceu acontecer até que ele entregasse nas mãos do animago. Com um sorriso lascivo e os olhos admirados, Sirius mergulhou os dedos no copo, descobrindo que o Hidromel adquirira uma consistência viscosa, uma cor âmbar que se assemelhava muito aos olhos do licantropo, e conservava o cheiro inebriante da bebida.

— Padfoot, _não_ é para beber, controle-se.

Sirius riu, pousando novamente os olhos no lobisomem. Deixou o copo de lado depois de afundar os dedos sem pudor no líquido, e encaixou-se entre as pernas de Remus. Não houve hesitação, e os olhos dourados se fecharam quando os dedos intrusos de Sirius o invadiram muito lentamente, e um incômodo fez a intimidade de Remus arder desconfortavelmente. O animago pareceu não se surpreender ao ser recebido pela pressão e simplesmente tomou a masculinidade de Remus nas mãos, massageando a carne enrijecida e arrancando um suspiro dúbio — dor e prazer — do licantropo. Ele desceu o tronco, pairando sobre o rosto do outro, e tomou-lhe os lábios com ternura, e todos os músculos do lobisomem relaxaram ao mesmo tempo quando ele gemeu em sua boca.

Afundando mais os dedos, flexionando-os no interior de Remus, não tardou a descobrir sua próstata, e a tocou muito levemente, e o resultado foi desastroso. O lobisomem ergueu o quadril, e um gemido lânguido escapou sem que soubesse, denunciando um prazer que, ao que parecia, ele mesmo não sabia que pudesse sentir.

— Oh, sim, Padfoot... Faça outra vez — seus olhos dourados procuraram os prateados, e Sirius o obedeceu prontamente, e Remus quase uivou.

Sirius poderia passar o resto da noite daquele jeito. Curvando os dedos, experimentando as reações, decorando os gestos que pareciam enlouquecer o lupino. Mas, claro, não poderia resistir muito mais tempo diante daqueles pedidos por mais. Não se surpreendeu quando os dedos tornaram-se insuficientes, e o olhar atormentado de Remus comprovou isso. Os dedos vazaram, aliviando Remus e ao mesmo tempo o fazendo enlouquecer. Ele moveu o quadril, e Sirius riu, segurando suas cadeiras enquanto retomava posse do copo, trazendo uma quantidade muito maior do lubrificante improvisado.

Para a surpresa de Remus, no entanto, Sirius tomou suas mãos, untando-as com o líquido e não demorou para que o licantropo entendesse o que ele queria. Suas mãos desceram pelo ventre do animago, tomaram sua masculinidade e a untou sem demoras, e o toque gelado do líquido e tórrido das mãos de Remus arrancaram um pouco mais da sanidade de Sirius. Ele moveu o quadril, esquecendo momentaneamente que o objetivo inicial não era aquele, e Lupin pareceu se entreter profundamente com os olhos quase negros que o fitavam. Não demorou para que se beijassem longamente, e Sirius estimulou a carne tesa de Remus em suas mãos, juntos, cadenciados, e gemeram na boca um do outro — um ganido e um rosnado muito característicos.

Remus parou de repente, trazendo-os de volta a razão com um riso divertido. O animago riu junto, e suas mãos subiram, e não importava que os dedos ainda trouxessem o Hidromel pegajoso nos dedos. Contornou a linha do maxilar do Remus, descobrindo sem querer uma cicatriz muitíssimo discreta em seu queixo. Sorriu. Acompanhou-a com o dedo, desembocando nos lábios rubros de Moony. Tocou-os. E os próprios lábios a cicatriz de Remus, que ainda veria de perto tantas outras vezes. Remus sorriu, e encapou o dígito curioso com os lábios, deleitando-se com o gosto da bebida que ainda se conservava. Sirius observou-o espantado, aparentemente surpreso em como um gesto tão simples lhe parecia tão _obsceno _quando era Remus Lupin quem o fazia. Pulsou com força ao vê-lo repetir os movimentos que fizera outrora em seu membro, e algo dentro dele explodiu sem mais nem menos. Precisava. Agora.

Remus parecia estar esperando por isso, pois moveu o quadril primeiro, e o animago entendeu rapidamente, guiando-se ao longo de seu corpo. Remus apertou seus ombros, fincou as unhas caninas em sua pele, perfurando sua carne, e havia dor no gemido que botou fim na brincadeira nos dedos de Sirius. Tentou se afastar, em um reflexo muito instintivo à dor, mas Sirius o segurou. Não com vigor, nem brutalidade. Um toque terno em sua cintura, um pedido cálido em seus olhos prateados, e Remus relaxou. Confiava plenamente em Sirius, e este só continuou quando o licantropo se moveu primeiro. E Sirius afundou, e ele era tão _quente,_ estreito, e Sirius sabia que era o primeiro a lhe tocar tão intimamente. Custou-lhe um autodomínio que certamente só possuía porque se tratava de Remus, e sentiu os testículos tensos tocando as nádegas do lobisomem quando enterrou-se por completo.

Remus se moveu primeiro. E novamente. Um ganido. Um rosnado. E poucos minutos depois o lupino não sabia mais distinguir sensações, como se todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo tivessem sido confundidas pelo caos que era Sirius Black. Não soube o ponto exato onde o prazer o inundou, nem ao menos tinha certeza se a dor havia ido embora, mas o jeito como Sirius de movia sobre si era tão absolutamente _delicioso, _e ele ficava tão estonteantemente lindo enquanto faziam amor. Suas mãos se ergueram, descobrindo os cabelos molhados de sua nuca, e ele enlaçou os fios negros, beijou o animago com afinco.

E não havia nada mais voluptuoso do que a voz de Sirius.

— Moony... Porra, Moony, você é... — e uma pausa, como se a palavra perfeita ainda não tivesse sido inventada, e Remus gemeu rouco em sua boca, e não havia necessidade de completar a frase, mas ele insistiu em pontuar — vai me _matar _de tesão, Moony.

Remus riu, muito rouco e de um jeito que Sirius não achava já tê-lo visto antes. O peito derreteu ao entender que aquele riso era _dele._ Para ele. E riu também. Beijavam-se quando havia tempo, quando havia fôlego. A língua de Sirius, de alguma forma que Remus não saberia explicar, parecia se tornar mais persuasiva, mais envolvente, e sua boca tinha um hálito só dele. Era muito mais Sirius do que podia suportar, e as mãos espalharam o suor nas costas largas do animago quando ele tomou sua masculinidade das mãos.

Bastaram dois movimentos. _Dois. _Remus derreteu-se, implorando para que Sirius não parasse. E Sirius não parou. Banhado com o prazer do lupino, que se estendeu durante muitos segundos, seus olhos perscrutando aquela expressão tão desconhecida em seu rosto. Os espasmos subsequentes ao orgasmo torturaram Sirius, e tornaram a tarefa de gozar tão mais almejada quanto mais difícil. Quando Remus relaxou, os olhos fechados e os lábios tortos em um sorriso plenamente satisfeito, Sirius tentou por tudo no mundo não terminar. Porque terminar aquilo era quase um pecado, um desperdício.

— Goza, Padfoot — ele ouviu de repente, e seus olhos se abriram a tempo de ver o sorriso lascivo e o carinho nos olhos âmbar — pra mim.

Sirius relaxou. Seus membros explodiram, e ele esvaziou-se no corpo do licantropo, seu nome ardendo em sua língua em um clamor sem nexo algum, mas que excitou Remus novamente. Poucos segundos depois, ele tinha alguma consciência da bagunça em que Sirius Black havia transformado seu corpo e, descobriu com prazer, não se importava nenhum pouco.

O fogo ainda estalava na lareira, mas já não tão intenso. Sirius descobriu, depois que o mundo exterior voltou a existir, depois que a respiração de Remus não mais parecia ser a única coisa capaz de ouvir, que a chuva ainda fustigava as janelas. Talvez até mais forte do que quando haviam começado. Demorou muito tempo, ou talvez tempo algum, até que ele abrisse os olhos. Percebeu que tinha desabado sobre Remus, que não pareceu se importar, e quando ergueu o rosto, descobriu sua expressão serena e seus olhos cálidos ameaçando fechar definitivamente. Sirius não pretendia deixar aquilo acontecer tão antes. Bom, pelo menos não antes de algumas considerações finais.

— Você fica _lindo_ quando goza — murmurou, e Remus sorriu e revirou os olhos.

— Padfoot, você pretende ficar aí a noite inteira?

Sirius arregalou os olhos, e riu quando delicadamente se retirou do lobisomem. Remus sentiu a prova do prazer de Sirius banhar suas pernas, e aquilo lhe parecia tão natural que logo esqueceu. Mas anotou mentalmente que teriam que dar um jeito naquilo antes de voltarem para o dormitório.

— Estamos presos aqui. James não vai retirar o feitiço das portas até que ele termine seu serviço.

Remus tampou os olhos, resmungando que não era obrigado a imaginar James Potter naquela situação, e Sirius riu. Quase latiu. Deitaram-se novamente, em um silêncio quente e muito confortável. Remus assistiu o fogo da lareira se extinguindo, em paz como não se lembrava já ter estado antes.

— Ei, Moony — chamou de repente — preciso te confessar uma coisa.

Remus apenas grunhiu em resposta, percebendo só então que tinha os dedos afundados nos cabelos do outro, brincando em seus fios.

— Não foi a primeira vez que gozei por sua causa.

Remus riu, e Sirius sentiu seu peito reverberar em consequência. Não havia muitas coisas melhores no mundo do que aquilo, e, as poucas que havia, eram certamente todas relacionadas a Remus, então não fazia realmente diferença. Remus jamais admitiria para o ego de Sirius Black que não era a primeira vez dele também.

* * *

**NA: **Quanto mel esses dois, não? Obrigada a quem leu!


End file.
